Ways To Find Yourself
by Hydra Malfoy
Summary: Jayden Grace is the cousin of Stiles Stilinski, and has just moved to Beacon When strange things are happening to the Beacon Hills community, Jayden will find out whats going And along the way she might even find some love. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, I've been gone for months, and I'm soooooooo sorry! I have a new obsession with Teen Wolf, and this is my try at a Teen Wolf fic.**

**Still sorry about my other fics. Which I accidentally deleted. Yeah...**

**Here you guys go!**

Chapter One

Jayden Grace laughed when she saw her cousin Stiles Stilinski – his actual name was Genim – berate her Uncle John for dressing up in his Sheriff uniform while picking her up from the airport.

"Jayden!" Stiles grinned, giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you for years!"

"I know! We haven't seen each other since we were eight!" Jayden exclaimed. "Where's your friend, Scott?"

Stiles let go of Jayden and said, "He couldn't make it. He wants a good night's sleep for Lacrosse practice tomorrow." Here he looked bummed. "Yay."

"Aww, I'm sure you'll make the team this year! And if not," Jayden smiled, "We can cheer and sit together!"

"Fine with me!"

When they reached the house, John gave her the room right across from Stiles, and for the rest of the afternoon, she unpacked and decorated.

Originally from Ireland, her mom was John's sister, her dad was from Dublin, and had met her mom while working as a professor in collage. She was one of the language professors and he was an English professor.

Jayden had her dad's natural raven black hair and her mom's clear blue eyes. Her mother had gotten her eyes from her grandmother.

It was nearing midnight when Stiles barged into her room, interrupting her reading. The book she was reading was in Latin, and was about the dynamics of a Werewolf pack. "Stiles!" She scolded. "What if I had been naked?"

"Well, you weren't, so…" He mumbled, blushing.

"Well, I could have been. What're you so excited about?" Jayden questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" He exclaimed. "I was listening in to one of dad's phone calls and guess what?"

She shrugged. "What?"

"Two joggers found half of a dead body in the woods!"

With those words, Jayden was forced out of the house, into Stiles' Jeep, and down the road to Scott's house.

"Why are we going to look for the body?" She asked, watching houses go by.

"Because nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills!" Stiles said, pulling into Scott's driveway and parking. "You wait here, I'll go get him." He got out, and started walking away before turning around. "Stay, Jayden. Stay."

She glared at him, and said, "I'm not a dog!"

Stiles just walked away, and Jayden sat there, waiting.

"Hey Jayden!" she looked up at a new voice, and saw Scott.

"Sup?" she asked, looking him over. He had grown taller.

Minutes later, they pulled up to a sign saying BEACON HILLS PRESERVE. ENTRANCE FORBIDDEN.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks, sighing.

"C'mon, Scott!" Jayden says, walking over the chains cutting off the reserve.

"You're the one who's always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this town!" Stiles exclaims, handing Jayden a flashlight.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott said, trying to convince them to go back. It was a very poor try in Jayden's opinion.

"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Stiles said, a little surprised.

"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott told them.

"Good for you!" Jayden says, happy for him.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jayden swatted her cousin's arm. Hard. "Don't be mean!"

"Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, and that brought another question to Jayden's mind.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that." Stiles said.

"So, what if the one who killed the body is still out here?" Jayden asked, amused at her cousin's forgetfulness.

"Also something I didn't think about!" Stiles exclaims before leading them up a small hill. Seeing other lights from the police officer's flashlights, they ducked down and turned their flashlight off.

Stiles suddenly got up and started running, leaving Scott and Jayden to follow.

"Stiles! Wait!" Scott called out, getting up.

Jayden sighed, and got off her hands and knees to follow.

Stiles, unfortunately, ran right into one of the police officers.

After a lot of barking, another officer comes up and says, "Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me." This was Sheriff John Stilinski.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles attempts at a conversation.

"Do you listen to all my phone calls?" John asks.

"No!" Stiles sighed. "... Not the boring ones..."

"So where is your usual partner in crime?" John asks, looking around. "Is your cousin with you?"

"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. And Jayden stayed home. She didn't want to come. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles rambles on, eventually trailing off.

"Scott, Jayden, are you out there? Scott? September?" John grabs Stiles by the back of his neck. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy."

Jayden and Scott both sighed as the police officers walked away. "C'mon, Scott, let's go find a way back to the road." Jayden said, getting off the damp ground.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Scott stuttered, following her.

They wandered around, looking for the access road, which lead from downtown to Main Street. They stopped walking when they heard thumping sounds.

"Ahhh!" Jayden cried out, pulling Scott down to the ground. A herd of deer came storming out from behind a few trees that were only feet away. After the herd of deer was long gone, Jayden and Scott stood, looking around.

"What the hell just happened?" Jayden said, mostly to herself and a little bit to Scott.

"I don't know but I dropped my inhaler. Help me look!" Scott made her look by the trees from where the deer came.

All of a sudden, Jayden heard Scott yell out and some thudding sounds.

"Scott?" She called, walking over towards the place he fell.

A deep growl sounded from behind her, and she cried out in pain as something bit her, its teeth going through her skin and down to the bone. It threw her down towards Scott, who got up, grabbed her, and took off running.

"C'mon! Hurry up, Jayden!" Scott scolded, losing breath fast.

"Sorry." Jayden wheezed. "Bleeding from the side here!"

That didn't deter Scott, though. He pulled on Jayden until they reached the access road, and a red car almost hit them, but narrowly made a turn.


	2. Just thought you'd want to know!

**Hey I'm going to be making a new story alongside this one, so I'll have two fics! It'll be a Vampire Diaries fic, and It'll be called "The Willow Maid" in honor of my favorite song by Erutan!**

**Bye Peeps!**

**Hydra**


End file.
